The Usurper
by Winter's Melody
Summary: Mikan is sent off to marry a prince and secure peace for her home kingdom. However, tragedy strikes on the journey leaving Mikan alone in an unfamiliar city. Unable to claim her title for fear of the usurper, she can only hope...
1. Chapter 1

My newest story!!! I wasn't really sure whether I should do this, considering that I already have 2 stories o_O But whatever.

Anyway...

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice and its characters belong to Higuchi Tachibaba

Yay! Got that over and done with! You know, I reckon that we shouldn't have to disclaim, it should just be assumed that the author doesn't own it and you only have to disclaim if you do own it :(

* * *

**The Usurper**

**-**

Chapter One

**Wash Away My World**

**-**

* * *

_Merpeople are those who have the ability to transform into a different form when submerged in a certain liquid. There are two species; the water merpeople, who transform when submerged in ocean water, and the lava merpeople, who transform upon contact with molten rock. There was a great deal of enmity between the two species, although it is unknown why. _

_When civilization was at its early stages, humans revered the merpeople as gods, but later on learned to treat them as equals. It was not uncommon to hear of a marriage between merpeople and humans. _

_Eventually, kingdoms were created. The two main kingdoms were the fire kingdom and the water kingdom. The fire kingdom was inland, placed on a fault line with many volcanoes. The water kingdom ran along most of the east coast, including nearby islands. The two kingdoms tolerated each other for many years until two lava merpeople were killed by a group of water merpeople. This started a bitter war that lasted for 5 years. Both kingdoms were intent on victory, and in the last month both launched a full frontal attack on the opposing kingdom. In a bizarre twist, both kingdoms managed to take over the opposing kingdom's land, but lost their own. _

_The following year was chaotic as civilians tried to make their way from their old country to their new one without getting caught by the military. Many merpeople refused to leave their homes and were hunted down. There were few merpeople who did escape, and over time they died out. Although there are a few people with merblood in their veins, they only have weak magic, in the form of bonding with an animal and in rare case, mostly shown in royalty, control over water or fire. _

_Even now the war still continues, but this time for the right to return to their homeland. Both kingdoms are evenly matched and if the war continues much longer, it will result in the destruction of both kingdoms._

_~An extract taken from the introduction of 'A Concise History of the Fire and Water Kingdoms'_

* * *

The princess raced through the forest of tall trees on a white stallion, her chestnut hair fanning out behind her, her aqua eyes dancing in mirth.

"C'mon, Arrow, you can do better than this! Don't tell me you're slowing down." The girl said with a sly smile. The horse snorted before picking up his pace.

'_Unlikely'_

The girl giggled in glee as she felt the wind roaring over her face and felt the beat of a steady pace underneath her. Leaves and vines whipped her arms as she passed, but this only made her feel all the more excited, all the more alive. She twisted her head and grinned when she saw just how fast they were leaving the scenery behind. "Mama would kill me if she sees how fast we're going!"

"_I think she's already going to kill you for what you did to that dress."_

The princess looked down at her attire. A white embroidered riding dress, covered in dirt and dust, but worse than that, it had been torn to the waist on both sides, revealing a pair of lacy shorts.

"But it was annoying! I couldn't ride bareback with a dress like that! And anyway, it's not like I'm not wearing anything underneath!"

"_Try telling that to your mother."_

The princess bit her lip and the horse, Arrow, gave an amused whiney before stopping in a grassy clearing. The princess dismounted, ignoring Arrow's snickering as she stumbled upon landing. She lay down, breathing in the earthy forest scent and closing her eyes. She could hear the call of birds coming from above, and could feel the grass making her back itchy. The roar of wind through thousands of leaves sounded like the roaring of waves. It was peace.

"_You really should learn how to lie down in a more lady-like manner. You're sprawling all clumsily now."_

"Way to ruin the moment, Arrow! What did I ever do to deserve a familiar like you? Nothing!"

"_I think that's the point, you never do anything."_

Mikan pouted and threw a handful of grass in Arrow's direction. The wind blew it back in her face and Arrow snickered again.

"Out of all the animals out there I could've bonded to, it just had to be you, didn't it? The most rude, insolent, impertinent, discourteous horse out there."

"_You know you love me."_

The princess giggled. She clumsily stood up and flung her arms around Arrows neck, burying her face in his mane.

"I know I love you, what would I do without you?"

"_Well, it would be impossible for you to do any less than you do now."_

She leaned back and gave the horse a glare, eventually stopping when she realized that her narrowed eyes had no effect on the nonchalant horse. Sighing, she flung herself back down and proceeded to shred up a blade of glass.

"_Look at the sky."_

Mikan looked up and saw a gold streaked sky with orange clouds lined in a delicate shade of pink.

"Wow! The sunset's really beautiful!

"_In case you've forgotten, your mother told you to be back before dark."_

"Oh crap! C'mon, let's go!" She jumped up, brushed the grass from her ruined gown and took a running jump from behind, landing on Arrow's back.

"_You're such a little girl, having to take a run up just to get on my back."_

"But we're riding bare back, there're no stirrups!"

Arrow just snorted in response, before bolting out of the clearing, dashing towards the distant palace.

"Princess, Her Royal Highness is waiting. Allow me to help you to dismount."

"No, no, it's fine!" Mikan said, sliding down "But why does my mother want to see me?"

"I was only informed that Her Royal Highness would be waiting for you in the council room."

"Ehh! But that's on the other side of the palace! Come on, Koizumi-san, I have to change!" Mikan walked to the door, beckoning for a girl to follow. The girl, wearing simple clothes with her blond hair tied in a pony tail, lowered her head and trailed after Mikan demurely. Once they were out of the sight of the other servants, the two girls started to run, hand in hand, down the corridor.

"Mikan! What did you do to your dress!"

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing to me."

"Luna, you never miss a thing, do you?"

"How could anyone miss it, it's practically split in half!"

Luna herded Mikan into the bathroom where a tub of steaming water was already waiting. After she had bathed, she stood with a towel wrapped around her shoulders, waiting for Luna to return with a clean dress.

"Here we are, Mikan, put your arms up." Luna slid an amber gown over Mikan's head. The back of the gown went down to her lower back and her waist long hair was twisted up in an elegant bun, revealing a black tattoo. At first glance it looked like a tangle of curved lines, but upon closer examination you could make out the form of a rearing horse. Luna traced the lines with her finger, fascinated.

"Stop, Luna, that tickles!"

"Oh, sorry. Here, your tiara, come on, you're already late!"

The council room smelt like ink and sealing wax. This was the room where the most important decisions were made. 7 people sat around a long table, 6 councillors and the head monarch.

"Mikan, so you have decided to grace us with your presence after all." The woman at the head of the table rested a stern gaze on the princess. She was dressed in a sensible grey gown, her only extravagance a silver crown studded with polished diamonds and blue topaz.

"I apologise for being late, Queen Yuka."

"You are forgiven, but such childish behaviour must stop now. You are already 16 years old. In other words, old enough to marry." Mikan bit her lip; although she had always known that it was her duty, as the younger child, to strengthen and make new alliances through marriage, she was still nervous.

"It has been decided that you are to marry the crown prince of the kingdom of fire. Tomorrow you will leave for the kingdom." Mikan froze, her eyes wide.

"But, if I leave tomorrow I won't be able to say goodbye to Onii-san! Can't I wait until he comes back?"

"The prince will return in a month's time, we don't have that much time! You do realize that the only reason the war has ended is because of this agreement. All of the nobility are pushing to continue the war, they can't forget our past differences with the fire kingdom! We cannot afford to delay, at times like this, nothing is set in stone."

"Yes mother."

"You will leave tomorrow, at dawn. That will give you this evening to say your farewells. You may take one maid with you and will be accompanied by 10 guardsmen. There are no proper trails, so you will have to ride Arrow...and Mikan, I really am sorry, but there's no other way." The queen's eyes softened momentarily.

"Will I see you...when I'm married. It's far away, isn't it?"

"It is likely that we will see each other during royal visits. You'll be fine, you'll have Luna Koizumi and Arrow with you. And apparently Natsume Hyuuga is exceedingly handsome. Just remember, you have the royal blood of the Yukihara's within you, that is why you will always stand tall. You are excused." With that the queen turned back to her councillors and continues a discussion on building roads to promote trade between the two kingdoms. Mikan just stood, frozen, before remembering that she only had a few more hours left to say her goodbyes.

She ran through the corridors recklessly, kicking off her cumbersome shoes to run barefoot. She shouted out her farewells to the servants as she ran past, occasionally slowing down to hug a maid. By the time she reached the stables, she was exhausted.

"Mikan? Is that you?"

"Jii-chan!" She flung herself into the old man's arms.

"What's wrong? You seem upset."

"I have to go to the Kingdom of Fire and marry the prince! I don't wanna leave you!" she was sobbing now, having held back all of her tears so far. "Tomorrow, I have to leave _tomorrow!_"

"Mikan..."

"All my friends are here! I grew up here! You're here! Jii-chan, remember, you were the one who first introduced me to Arrow, and you were the one who taught me how to ride, and how to fight, how to swear!"

"Don't remind me of the bad influence I've been on you." The stable master said, crinkling his nose.

"But if it weren't for you I wouldn't be _me_! I don't wanna leave!" The man sighed.

"But it's your duty, it always has been, and you know that! I don't want you to leave any more than you want to leave, but it's just something that we have to accept. Don't worry, you'll have Arrow, and plus, I hear the prince is a real looker." He nudged Mikan in the side.

"I've heard." She replied bitterly, "But he's most likely spoilt and stuck up."

"Don't worry so much, I'm sure you'll get along fine! And if you don't, just tell your old Jii-chan and he'll fix everything up." Although his words were confident, he knew that the prince probably was selfish and stuck up and he knew that a mere stable master wouldn't be able to protect a princess. He didn't want to lie, but he knew that if he didn't she would fret.

"Jii-chan, can I sleep in the stable with you and Arrow tonight?"

"That's hardly appropriate for a princess!"

"But I want to."

The old man nodded in assent and watched as she smiled brightly and ran off to bid farewell to other friends. She headed to the kitchens but turned around when she heard someone calling.

"Luna-chan! What is it?"

"Mikan chan, I have an errand to run tonight, you don't mind, do you?"

"No, it's fine. You have to say goodbye to your family too! And anyway, I'll be sleeping in the stables."

"Thanks! Oh, by the way, the queen wants to see you in the throne room."

Mikan sighed and ran off again, giving the kitchen a regretful look; she'd have to come back afterwards. 5 minutes later, an out of breath Mikan was admitted into the throne room. The room, despite being so big, was well lit with rows of flickering torches.

"Mother, you called for me?"

"There's no one here, Mikan, no need to be so formal!" Mikan took a look around and upon realizing that they were, indeed, alone, ran towards the throne and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

"Ka-chan!"

"I'm really sorry, Mikan, I know you're not ready to marry yet but we need the alliance."

"I know, we don't want the war to break out again."

The queen smiled at her daughter before reaching behind her neck and unclasping the chain that she wore. Hanging off the chain was a beautiful aqua pendant, about the size of a dove's egg. The glittering, semi transparent stone was suspended from the chain in a fine silver net, like a delicate fish pulled out from the seas.

"You know what this is, right Mikan?" Mikan thought awhile before answering.

"Yeah, it's a family heirloom, passed down from mother to daughter through the generations. Apparently it's as old as time itself."

"Yes, and no. This stone was made many years ago by the merpeople, and is passed down from mother to first daughter. Legend tells us that it is made of a fragment of the soul of an ancient merqueen, and that she watches over those who wear her. It is a special stone, she will not suffer being held by any who are not females of direct descent."

"Is it true? It looks more like an aquamarine stone to me. I know that we're descended from merpeople, but is this really the soul of someone?" Mikan asked, sceptical, yet her eyes were fixated on the mysterious jewel.

"Who knows? But, Mikan, I want you to have it. It will protect you, keep you from harm. But don't lose it! Keep watch over it and she might just keep watch over you." Yuka rested the pendant on her daughter's outstretched hand, before letting the chain fall in a pile around it. The pendant was cool against Mikan's warm palm, it solid weight reassuring. She turned towards her smiling mother with a questioning look on her face. Yuka responded to the unspoken query. "Yes, Mikan, it really is yours. You know I can't go with you; the kingdom needs my presence now. I just hope that this stone can watch over you in place of me."

"Thank you," Mikan's eyes started to tear up, "thank you kaa-chan, I- I'll miss you." Mikan's arms were once again wound around Yuka's neck, her face buried in her mother's hair, trying to imprint the scent of her in her mind.

"Go, Mikan. You have to wake up early tomorrow, if I'm not mistaken." Yuka gently pried Mikan's fingers off her dress collar and held her at arms length, looking deep into her daughter's moist eyes. "Don't worry, we'll definitely see each other again."

Mikan nodded dutifully, and, not trusting herself to speak, ran from the room, her tears leaving a glittering trail behind her before dissipating into the air.

_Everyone, she had to leave everybody behind. She remembered that once, when she was young, she had a dream about the ocean. She didn't remember anything about it except for the waves against the shore. You could hear the sound of them crashing down on the grainy sand, and then there would be a calm silence as the waterline crept forward. And then the water would be sucked back to sea, all of the ripples suddenly returning, as if pulled by a magnet. She would watch the water retreating, and it would feel as if her entire world could be pulled away with that water, it felt as if the world was moving on and leaving her there, alone with nothing. It was beautiful, in a way that a mournful melody can bring tears to your eyes, echoing in your heart. _

* * *

Good, Bad? Please review, and tell me if you think I should continue or if you would rather I discontinue so I can update my other stories faster.

Merry Christamas :D :D :D :D :D :D


	2. Chapter 2

Soorrry!!!!!! I know I haven't updated in aaaages. My excuse is that I was getting used to VCE (and all it's homework :S) but I should be updating more regularly now :D

And sorry to all those peopl who PM'ed me, I'm not sure if many of them read this story but whatever, I'll get around to you :D

And, to all the people who wish I'd updated 'Drowning out the Echoes' (and there probably are a lot of you -.-) well, I've already half finished that chapter, but I felt like updating this one :D

And this is dedicated to all those who reviewed, because reviewers make people happy ^^

**Vampire princess Mika**

**jazziscool**

**Lanel**

**bluechibi**

**CARohanne**

_Thank you all very very very much!_

_

* * *

_

**The Usurper**

chapter II

**_Usurper_**

"Mikan, wake up!" Mikan opened a couple of blurry eyes and blinked confusedly.

"Huh? Jii-chan? What's wrong?"

"Remember, you'll have to be ready to leave soon." Mikan's eyes snapped wide open.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" She struggled to get out from under her sheets.

_'He tried, but waking you up is a pretty difficult task. I thought that even in sleep, a princess should be a dignified lady, not a drooling log.'_

"ARROW! SHUT UP!!" Mikan called out to the nearby building. She ground her teeth when she heard a distant amused whinny. The stable master looked up puzzled. Mikan noticed this and hurriedly tried to explain her outburst "Nothing, it's just Arrow being an arse as usual." He chuckled.

"Make sure no one hears you saying that word, I'll get in trouble if people find out that I've been teaching you how to cuss (swear)."

"Don't worry, it's _our_ secret!" Mikan's smile faded. "Jii-chan, I'll miss you, I really, really…" Mikan burst into tears and wiped her eyes with her blanket. "I'll really miss you, so much!"

"Mikan…don't cry. C'mon, you've got to get ready."

"No! I mean, just let me say this. I'll really miss you, because you've always been there for me, and because you've taught me so many things! Remember how when we first met I was a stuck up snob?" The stable master cringed at this description. "Well you taught me that everybody's equal! It's thanks to you that I could make so many friends…if it weren't for you, what sort of horrible person would I be?"

"Mikan…you could never be a horrible person." He tried to hide his tears. "Now come on, or you'll be late!"

"But…"

Everybody was already assembled at the front gate when Mikan arrived, riding Arrow. She spotted Shiki, her mother's advisor and closest friend.

"Shiki! Where's ka-chan?" Mikan called out, riding over.

"Sorry, Mikan. Something came up and she's stuck in a meeting." Mikan's face fell for a moment before she forced it into a smile.

"I guess that she has to fulfill her duty, so, did you come to see me off instead?"

"Even better, I'll be coming with you." He smiled inwardly as Mikan's spirits rose.

"Really?!"

"Yup, you don't think the queen will allow you to go off with just some guards and a maid? And plus, I'll be in charge of negotiating the treaty."

"Thank god, At least there'll be another friendly face when we reach the fire kingdom."

"Only until you settle down, then I'll have to return."

"Still, it's better than nothing!" Mikan smiled before spotting Luna a distance away. But there was something different about her

"Luna, your hair! It's _brown_!" Mikan dismounted and started to run her maid's hair through her fingers.

"Yeah, I dyed it last night." Luna's eyes were downcast.

"But _why_?"

"Well, my blond hair stood out a little too much. I heard that blond hair is rare at the fire kingdom, and I don't want to go around advertising that I'm from the water kingdom." She looked hesitant for a second before continuing. "You should be careful too. Our two kingdoms have been at war forever, it would be…unwise to do anything too rash. Dangerous…"

The sky didn't look promising. A blanket of grey was obscuring the sun, drowning out the light and darkening the city. The frigid morning air was blowing fiercely, the abrasive sound of flapping cloth in Mikan's ears. She sensed Arrow's unease at the weather; it was the type of weather that gave birth to storms. The royal party wound their way through the waking city. Despite the early hours, women were already queuing up at the wells, hoping to have their business done before the storm arrived.

"Is everything alright, Your Highness?" Luna said formally, wary of the presence of others. She was riding a grey gelding at Mikan's side, and was looking, concerned, at Mikan.

"Yes, I mean, I'm not sure." Mikan sighed "See the storm clouds on the horizon," She motioned ahead "that is a bad omen, especially on the first day of our journey. It makes me uneasy." Luna examined her mistress, concerned, before her eyes softened.

"It'll be alright, Your Highness. I believe that peace will come, and that an alliance will be formed." At this, Mikan laughed bitterly.

"You sure are optimistic, to believe so strongly that everything will work out. There is much enmity between our country and the country of fire. There is a high possibility that I will not be accepted."

"Perhaps, but I don't think that'll happen. Because I believe in you." Mikan opened her mouth to reply but soon closed it again. They rode in silence for a few minute before Mikan spoke.

"Thank you."

Mikan looked back as they left the outskirts of the city. Of _her_ city. The city that she had never left before in her life. And now she had to leave forever. _Forever._ She waited for the impact, for the realization that things would never be the same again. But it didn't come, she was just...numb. A flash of light lit up the city, throwing it in sharp relief. Then the deafening boom of thunder crashed down upon them, heralding the rain that abruptly poured down.

Utterly soaked, Mikan turned back to her companion's worried faces and gave a bright smile.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Let's just continue and try to get as far as we can today!"

Shiki nodded his assent.

After 5 hours of hard riding, Mikan was regretting her words. The rain hadn't let up once, only varied its intensity. Riding through the muddy forest proved slow; if they went too fast they would slip. She had, countless times, considered ordering the party to stop and wait for the rain to pass, but her pride wouldn't allow her to go back on her word. And plus, the sooner they reached the Fire Kingdom, the sooner a peace treaty could be formed.

She tightly gripped her pendant and continued without a word, her mouth set in a grim line.

'_You seem tired.' _It was Arrow, a hint of amusement tingeing his thoughts.

'_No, I could go on like this _forever_.'_

_'Only you would try lying to your familiar and actually think you could get away with it.'_

_'Huh, lying? Of course not, I'm FINE! I bet you're the tired one!'_

_'How can a moron like you be a princess? Your maid is more princess-like than you.'_

_'Hmph, I'm not talking to you anymore. You only ever say mean things!'_

_'Well, technically we're not talking.'_

_'Fine, then I'm not _communicating_ with you anymore.'_

_'Really?'_

_'…'_

_'Just admit that you're cold and hungry'_

_'Never'_

Arrow abruptly bolted forward, passing all of the guards, and then lay himself down on the road.

'_You idiot, what are you doing?!' _Mikan mentally roared. Arrow just flicked his tail.

"Are you alright, Mikan?" The guardsmen were hurriedly dismounting; it was disrespectful to look down on the princess.

"No, Shiki! Arrow just, sat down!" Shiki smiled.

"Maybe Arrow thinks you need a rest."

"No, this, this is nothing! I could ride forever." Mikan defended animatedly. Shiki just raised an eyebrow.

"In any case, everyone has already dismounted, we may as well stop, and it's just about lunch anyway." Mikan sighed; she could tell that Shiki didn't believe her. Nonetheless she dismounted and handed her reigns to a guard, glaring haughtily the whole time.

The guardsmen took turns to stand guard as the others rested, sighing in relief. Shiki stood alert, surveying the surrounding area for any possible ambush points; not everyone would be happy with the arranged marriage.

"Do you like riddles?" Shiki turned around to see the princess' maid addressing him.

"Well, I used to love them in my youth, but when you get older you've heard most of them already." The young maid nodded sympathetically.

"Hmmm…I think I've got one you wouldn't have heard before…"

"I doubt it."

"No, my father was a scribe, so I took an interest in them. This is one I made myself. Just listen:

_One who takes what's more than gold_

_Not a thief, yet twice so bold_

_Will seize the crown for new to hold_

_Whilst bathing in the blood of old_

_A visage that I take, I'm told_

So, heard that one before?" Shiki was impressed, he hadn't.

"No, actually." He narrowed his eyes, "Is it correct to assume that this riddle is in reference to yourself?"

"Perhaps, well, most likely actually. Come ask if you can't figure it out within a day." She walked off and approached the princess, leaving Shiki deep in thought.

Mikan quickly looked around when she saw Luna approaching, before smiling when she saw there was no one looking.

"Thank god, Luna, I thought I'd have to sit here by myself!"

"What about Arrow?"

"That donkey doesn't count!"

_'Don't you dare compare me to a donkey!' _Mikan ignored Arrow's intervention, instead opting to devote her full attention to what Luna was saying.

"…a small lake up ahead, do you want to go?"

"A lake?"

"Yes, it branches off the river. I've already asked Shiki for permission, he said it would be fine." Mikan's spirits lifted once she heard these words, immediately agreeing and urging up Arrow.

_'YAY! We're going to a lake!'_

_'So _now _you talk.'_

_'Communicate, not talk. C'mon, just follow Luna!' _

Luna led the way out of the temporary camp, pausing to explain their destination to one of the guards men. After 5 minutes of riding they came to a stop on the banks of a river. The sound of gushing water was almost deafening as the ferocious river rapidly made its way North, where it would eventually find itself at the bay of reconciliation. The trees on the far side could only just be seen, and looked like blurry dots of green. A wood and rope bridge stretched out apprehensively.

"Wow! Is this-"

"Yup, this is The Great Divide. Prepare yourself, once we make this crossing we'll find ourselves in the Land of Fire."

* * *

Shiki was still puzzling over the maid's riddle. There were many things it could be, but most of them were unlikely when applied to the girl. Many of the words would be metaphors, and there should be a heavy use of parallels…perhaps he should just give in? His eyes scanned the camp for her, but he didn't see her. He scanned again and realized that the maid wasn't the only person missing.

"Where is the princess?"

"Huh, I saw her leaving with Koizumi half an hour back."

"WHAT?"

"She said you gave permission to go to a nearby lake."

"No I…" And then it clicked in his head. The answer to the riddle.

_One who takes what's more than gold_

_Not a thief, yet twice so bold_

_Will seize the crown for new to hold_

_Whilst bathing in the blood of old_

_A visage that I take, I'm told_

The maid was a usurper.

* * *

Yup, I really didn't want to make Luna the bad guy in this, but I figured she would be easier to remember that some random, although I will point out that in the manga Luna is actually Mikan's mothers' age.

AND...**BONUS **500 word deleted scene. However, I don't want to just put it in this story, because in the end I decided that it was pretty unecessary, hence the 'deleted' part. So I've decided to make this profitable on both our parts :D If you review, I'll PM you the bonus chapter. No, it's not blackmail, merely bribery ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Veeery Veeeeeeeeeery sorry for the excessively late update. But rest assured that although this may be my least popular fanfic, it's probably my favourite :)

I'm also glad to say that my bribery seemed to work, making me the proud owner of **10** chapter 2 reviews(that's an increase in reviews of 200%)! I'm sorry that I didn't send out the bonus scene straight away, but I wanted to send out the bonus and the new chapter at the same time, because the bonus is like an extension of the first 100 or so words of this chapter.

Anyhow, thankyou very very much to the generous reviewers:

**I3VA **(unless it's l3VA? I'm not sure, L or A?)

**bluechibi **(I have included the definition of a usurper in the chapter, because I think a lot of people are confused about what it means)

**XxMidnightPrincessxX** (Same to you ^^)

**Lydiacatfish **(I just checked your profile and you're juggling 10 stories o.O I don't envy you, I think 2 is more than enough for me...)

**Ritu **(I feel a little guilty about turning Luna into the bad guy, but I would rather use her than use some random OC that no one will remember)

**Vampire princess Mika** (You'll find out the answers to your questions soon enough, most will probably be next chapter though)

**Amai Youkaiko **(Thanks for story alerting, although by now you've probably forgotten about this story...sorry!)

**Rissi-chan **(That's because this story is based on that, I'll explain more at the end of the chapter.)

**akadabra-kaching **(Sometimes I find it difficult to sit still and write for 2000 words, so on the rare (or not so rare) occasion, I may skimp on the length)

**Evermore888** (Well, you'll finally get to read it! (Now that I've finally updated))

So finally, (drumroll, just imagine it) the main act!

* * *

The Usurper

_Chapter 3_

**Alone**

_**u·surp**_

_v. **u·surped**, **u·surp·ing**, **u·surps**_

_._

_**1. **To seize and hold (the power or rights of another, for example) by force or without legal authority._

_**2. **To take over or occupy without right: usurp a neighbor's land._

_**3. **To take the place of (another) without legal authority; supplant._

_._

_To seize another's place, authority, or possession wrongfully._

Mikan was breathless. They had finally crossed the Great Divide. She remembered Arrow's fear, the fear of the tumultuous river toiling away at the bottom of the ravine. Even though it was so far below them, the river gushed with such fierceness that a fine spray of water still managed to layer itself on them. But Luna had reassured them that the bridge was safe, so they reluctantly crossed. Just thinking about the sheer length of that bridge was enough to make Mikan feel dizzy; it had taken her 10 minutes to get across.

"_That was the longest 10 minutes of my life"_

"_It wasn't that bad, Arrow."_

"_For you, you're meant to be half merperson or something. I'm a horse, I don't do rusty old rope bridges dangling precariously 10 metres or so over a violently turbulent river."_

"_Luna said that it was reinforced with magic, and it's not like the bridge broke or anything." _Arrow snorted and flicked his tail in irritation.

"It's not far now." Luna led them off the path and down a game trail. "Here"

Mikan's breath caught in her throat as she viewed the smooth expanse of clear water. It gave off a feeling of tranquillity, with the grassy hills gently sloping towards the bank. Grinning like a child she ran down to the water's edge and stretched out her hand, resting it on the surface and feeling the pulse of the lake. She closed her eyes and listened to the water spirits. With a jolt she realised that she was in the Fire Kingdom, the homeland of her ancestors.

She would have jumped into the lake, clothes and all, but Luna stopped her.

"You can't just jump in! Your clothes'll get wet and we'll have to stop and wait for them to dry. And take off that necklace too; it might fall off while you swim." Mikan was a little reluctant to take off her necklace, but in the end the call of the lake was too great. She jumped in, submerging herself completely, eyes wide open. It was a whole other world. Silver fish darted around her like small arrows, red water plants billowed gracefully to every change in the currant. The light that filtered through the water danced and rippled.  
_"Arrow, come on! Stop sulking and swim with me!" _But Arrow was silent.

"_C'mon, stop ignoring me, I'm sorry, alright?" _Still no reply. Mikan kicked her way upwards and looked around once her head broke the water.

"_Arrow…?" _There was water in her eyes, so she shook her head and looked towards the shore. She could see Arrow lying on the floor, probably asleep. Mikan smiled. So it was him who was tired after all. Luna leant down and stroked his mane before bowing her head to kiss his closed eye. A sudden jarring pain... All Mikan could feel was pain, an excruciating agony. It shot through her body, piercing her every bone, bathing her nerves in an icy cold fire. It was a relief when everything finally went black, and she felt her body being claimed by the water.

* * *

Shiki was furious at the guards for not clearing the princess's trip with him. He was furious at the maid for what she was attempting to do. But most of all he was furious with himself. Careless! He should not have let Mikan stray from his sight, especially when there was so much at stake. He was racing full speed, with the entire guard trailing 20 or so metres behind him. He didn't even pause at the bridge, although by now his mount was speckled with sweat. He was halfway across when his horse reared in distress. The rest of the guard slowed as they approached him.

"Captain-"

"Quiet!" Shiki shushed them. He could hear an odd creaking from behind the party. It was the sound of snapping steel, and metal pushed to its breaking point.

"FULL CHARGE FORWARD!" yelled Shiki. The bridge was breaking, it made no sense but it was breaking. Didn't a maintenance team come ahead of time to reinforce it for the trip? The damn maid must have somehow sabotaged it. His horse was charging at full speed, he had almost made it to the other side. He could hear the shouts of his comrades being cut off one by one, and the cracking of wood and snapping cables from behind him. He urged his horse on faster, but it needed no encouragement. He was so close, he could count the trees, when suddenly the fell from beneath him. As he fell his only thoughts were of saving the princess. Of saving the daughter of Yuka.

* * *

Mikan woke to a cold hand pulling her up by her hair.

"Mikan, Mikan, wake up, your highness." The voice was cold, sarcastic. She looked up to see Luna, dressed in the clothes she had taken off before swimming.

"Luna? What are you doing? Where's Arrow, he was in pain…a lot of pain, I've got to help him! He probably got a stone stuck-"

"Shut up, Mikan. I don't have to listen to you anymore."

"Huh? What?"

"Oh, you still don't understand? Because from now on, we are switching places."

"Luna? Oh, I mean Mikan, right? Umm…if you're me then am I you? Could you explain again?" Luna slapped Mikan.  
"STOP! Stop treating this like a game, do you think I'm joking? Is it so far beyond your mind's capacity to even consider that I hate you? That this whole time I've only been pretending to like you? Because I don't. I hate spoilt, childish little girls like you." With one sharp jerk of Mikan's hair, Luna's face was only and inch away from Mikan's. "And I want people like you to suffer."

Luna released Mikan and threw her back to the ground.

"Listen closely, darling, because I won't repeat myself. Right now I have placed a blood curse on Arrow. If I so desire, I only need to _think_ it and his heart will stop. No doubt the pain you say he felt earlier was due to the curse being placed. No, don't say anything. Just nod if you understand." Mikan turned her head looking for Arrow, only to find him tied to a tree, his head bent in defeat. He wouldn't look her in the eye.

"_Arrow…"_

"_It's true, Mikan" _He looked up, and Mikan gasped. Blood was streaming from the spot where his left eye used to be. _"It was probably one of the conditions of the curse."_

"_Arrow!"_

"_There's nothing we can do for now, so just nod, before she kills us." _Mikan nodded

"You do, of course, realise that if his heart stops, so does yours and vice versa, so don't even consider disobeying my orders." Another nod.

"First of all, I am now Mikan Sakura, sole princess of the Water Kingdom. You are now Jun, my servant. On the way here the bridge failed and broke, sending all of our guardsmen to their deaths, and we were the only survivors. Arrow will pretend to be my familiar, and you will not let on that you're the one bonded with him. Once we reach the city, you will tell no one of your true identity. You will never reveal the skin on your back, in case anyone realises that that tattoo you have is a bondage mark. You will be set free to make your own way in the city, and make sure not to die. I would rather keep Arrow alive as proof that I am the princess, but if it becomes evident that you will not comply, there are other options, expensive, but I will have the means. Do you understand, Jun?" Mikan nodded.

"Good, Jun. And don't get any false hope. No one in the Fire Kingdom has seen you before. They only know that you have brown hair, blue eyes, a bonding mark in the form of a rearing horse and a familiar named Arrow. All of which I now have." At Mikan's questioning look, Luna pulled up the back of her shirt and turned around. This revealed a tattoo almost identical to Mikan's bonding mark. "Do you like it, Jun? It's not exactly the same, but it'll do. And don't think your guards are going to come to the rescue, they actually did fall into the Great Divide. Their corpses will have washed up in the Bay of Reconciliation by this time tomorrow."

"Shiki…" Mikan found herself crying. Everything was wrong. Shiki should be alive, with her. Luna should be smiling, a friend and not a monster. She should never have to see Arrow's head bowed so low.

"Shut up, Jun, I don't want to hear your pathetic wailing. From now on I give the orders, and nothing you say is worth hearing."

"I HATE YOU!" Mikan braced herself, expecting to be slapped again, but Luna knelt down and caressed her cheek gently.

"That's good. Hate me. Despise me. I love seeing you despair, Mikan. Because up until now, your life has been a fairy tale. And now you get to see the princess ride off on her white horsy to meet prince charming and live happily ever after, and it won't be you. But you know the thing that I love? No one will know the difference. Nothing will _change_ if you and I swap places, that's how insignificant you are. You were never special. I'm actually doing you a favour. It's not like you wanted to marry the prince of the Fire Kingdom anyway. Admit it, you would have considered swapping with me if you weren't so damn concerned about the Water Kingdom." Mikan shook her head, staring into the distance.

"Not…not like this. Murder and blackmail, only a coward resorts to that! There are peaceful ways to deal with issues!"

"No, it's not cowardice, it's strength. The cowards are the ones who are too scared to dirty their hands. The people who are too scared to face the reality of the world. The world is not a pretty place, happiness can't be achieved without sacrifice. Oh, and one last thing." Luna grabbed a stick off the ground and walked over to a rock by the lake. Mikan could see something glinting in the sun, blue…it was her necklace. Luna used the stick to lift the necklace off the ground, holding it up briefly to make sure Mikan knew what it was, before tossing it, stick and all, into the middle of the lake.

"There. How does it feel, Jun, to know that you are completely alone?"

* * *

Okay, now for my afternote. A couple people have mentioned that this reminds them of another story, that's because this is actually based on a fairy tale. I didn't mention it earlier, because I didn't want this chapter to be spoilt, but seeing as the chapter's over, it's fine. If you know what fairy tale it's based on, then feel smug, if you don't, then don't worry, this story'll probably be better if you don't know.

But don't worry, this fanfic won't follow the said fairy tale that closely, and won't be quite so morbid either ^^

Review if you feel like it, and if you want to read bonus scene, just mention it in your review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all of the reviewers!

Amai Youkaiko

Ritu

akadabra-kaching

Violet spirit

bunnyjumps

Fan Girl of Lots of Stuff

Emmoria

Evermore888

And because a lot of people asked, yup, this is based on the goose girl! First person to guess was Rissi-chan, although I think that l3vA was pretty close!

* * *

The Usurper

**Chapter 4**

Mikan's legs were sore. Her back was sore. Her feet were sore. After 3 days of constant walking, following after Luna who was mounted on Arrow, catching sight of the capital should have been a relief, a mercy. But it wasn't. At that moment Mikan would have preferred to walk on, forever chasing the distant horizon. She watched from a distance as Luna rode up to a pair of guards patrolling the city entrances and started to converse with them. Mikan took the chance to rest, and knelt on the ground, waiting for them to finish.

"Come, Jun." called Luna, who was preparing to follow the guards. Mikan sighed before pulling herself up and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Jun is the only other survivor." Luna explained to the guards. "We were already on the other side when the bridge collapsed."

The late afternoon sky started to rain. Heavy, cold drops showered down. Mikan lifted her face to the sky and felt the water caress her face. It whispered to her, telling her stories of wide open skies and of the deep ocean waves. She widened her link with Arrow, showing him the wonder of the falling rain, soothing his deep regret.

"_We'll be fine, Arrow, somehow." _

"_That's easy for you to say, at least you don't have Luna on her back; she's a terrible rider." _Mikan smiled sadly at Arrow's attempt at cheering her up. By now there were a dozen guardsmen escorting Luna, and a tarp was being held over her head to keep her out of the rain. Mikan looked up and saw citizens watching from their windows as the procession wound down the wide road towards the palace. One or two threw flowers from overhead as they passed.

Soon the wooden buildings and shopfronts gave way to finer looking houses and tree-lined avenues, until at last the palace gates were in view, towering 10 metres high and shimmering as the light from the mounted torches reflected off the streaming wet gates. As Mikan passed through, she felt herself shiver, but not from the cold, or from fear. She stopped, straining her eyes, trying to see through the slating rain.

"_Mikan?" _Arrow questioned.

"_Can you hear it? The music?"_

"_What music?"_

"_It's strange…I'm sure I've never heard it before, but it's somehow nostalgic. It's calling to me." _Mikan could feel herself being pulled towards the strange song. It seemed slightly sad, yet at the same time it promised so much.

"_Mikan! Where are you going?" _With a jolt Mikan realised that she had started to turn off the path. Up ahead she could see Arrow glancing back, worried. The entire party had moved ahead of her, and no one seemed to notice that she had fallen behind. She should catch up to them, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Here no one was watching her. It was quiet, except for the song that floated in the damp air.

"_Arrow. I think I'll leave now. It's better than waiting around for Luna to dismiss me." _Mikan felt Arrow accept this. She stepped off the path and started to follow the music, walking through thick woods echoing with the sounds of dripping water. As she walked the rain came down harder, and dark storm clouds blocked out any sunlight that tried to reach her. The rain was violent, but Mikan couldn't help but to raise her eyes to the sky, feeling the water streaming over her face. It made her feel alive.

Eventually the woods thinned and gave way to gentle grassland. The music was louder, and seemed to be coming from a large lake. The skies were lit up by a flash of lightning, and seconds later thunder roared. Mikan didn't notice any of it, she was focused on the music coming from that lake. She didn't stop when she reached the banks, and started to wade through the water, pushing aside the violently swaying rushes. The water was up to her ankles, then up to her knees, then she was waist-deep. The music was echoing in her mind, until she couldn't even hear the thunder. Then suddenly, something grabbed her wrist. Warmth broke through the icy numbness that had spread over her body.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mikan turned her head in surprise. A man who looked to be a little older that her stood in the water with a furious expression on his face. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" Mikan wasn't sure if he was raising his voice because he was angry or because the falling rain was almost deafening. Probably both.

"No!" said Mikan, shaking her head vehemently. "I was just following the music!" The man shook his head to indicate that he couldn't hear and moved his head closer. Mikan repeated what she had said louder. He looked puzzled.

"What music? How could you even hear music over this?"

"I don't know, but I did!" He shook his head in disbelief before leading her back towards the banks.

"And you weren't cold at all?"

"I didn't notice it, but now that you mention it, I'm freezing." He pulled her closer.

"Is that better?"

"We're in the middle of a lake, I don't think I'm going to warm up anytime soon." The man stopped and looked at Mikan. Water dripped from his black hair and streamed down his face. Mikan gasped when their eyes met. His eyes were a deep red, the colour of firestones. She was transfixed for a moment.

"Wow. Your eyes are really pretty." He laughed and splashed her.

"What was that for?"

"You're not supposed to say that a guy's eyes are pretty."

"But they are!" she complained, splashing him back. "They're such a beautiful colour."

"Fine then. Your eyes are _handsome_; they're such a _dashing_ colour."

"No, you can't say that! It sounds stupid when you say that to a girl!"

"It's the same as calling a guy's eyes pretty."

"Fine then! Your eyes are very handsome."

"And your eyes are beautiful." For some reason the way he said it made Mikan feel uncomfortable. She absentmindedly started to float on her back, staring up at the falling rain.

"Hey, didn't you just say that you were cold?"

"I was, but for some reason I feel warm now. But if you're cold you can go back to the shore."

"Me? Cold? As if." Mikan felt him float on his back beside her.

"What's your name?" he asked

"…"

"What-is-your-name?" he asked again, stressing each syllable.

"…Jun. What's yours?"

"Natsu." Mikan laughed.

"That sounds like a girl's name!"

"Well your name isn't all that great either."

"I know. I hate it." There was a bitter edge to her words.

"Okay, if you hate it so much, pick a new one."

"What? I can't do that!"

"Just do it."

"Fine. Sakura." She said thinking of her Jii-chan whose family name was Sakura.

"Sakura." said Natsu, trying out her new name. "It'll do. So Sakura, do you work here?"

"No. I was Princess Mikan's servant, but I was only supposed to be in her service until she reached the palace."

"Oh." He was silent for a while. "So what will you do now? Apart from float around in lakes on royal property." Mikan laughed.

"Find work in the city, find a place to stay. I'll make it work somehow."

"Sakura, how old are you?"

"16, but I'm turning 17 soon. You?" Natsu ignored her question.

"And how is a 16 year old girl going to find work in the city? Especially considering that she has not, as of yet, proven that she has any common sense, or any skills apart from floating on her back."

"I'm good with animals! I'm sure I'll find somewhere. And what does a however-old-you-are person such as yourself do to make a living?"

"I'm 17."

"And?"

"I work in the palace as a servant."

"You? A servant? I'd like to see that!" laughed Mikan.

"Luckily, you never will." Natsu stood back up and held his hand out to Mikan. "Come on, I want to introduce you to someone."

"Who?" asked Mikan reaching up for his hand.

"A friend, he'll help you get a job."

"You don't need to! I'll find one myself." Natsu pulled her up and spun her around so that she was facing him.

"Sakura, you are a 16 year old girl all alone in an unfamiliar city. Even if you do manage to find a job you'll just be taken advantage of. So just let me do this one thing."

"Don't be such a drama queen, Natsu. I won't be-"

"Sakura." he gripped her shoulders. "Don't make me kneel and beg."

"Fine, but only because if you knelt here you would probably drown." Natsu laughed and let go of her shoulders before they waded to the shore. He led her around the lake to a small cluster of wooden buildings that looked to be stables. Mikan reached out for Arrow but was disappointed to find that he wasn't nearby.

"_Arrow, where are you?"_

"_Some sort of private stable. And you? She tried to hide it, but Luna was pretty annoyed when she found out you disappeared. Actually, knowing you you're probably wandering around in those woods, lost…"_

"_I'm fine! I'm not that silly!"_

"_Oh? Would've fooled me." _Mikan stuck out her tongue.

"Did you just stick out your tongue at me?" asked Natsu, amused

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something unpleasant."

"You really do act like an idiot sometimes." Mikan hit him in the arm, but she wasn't sure if he even felt it. By the time they reached the stables it was already dark. The building was lit by torches, and smelt comfortable, of horses and hay and oats.

"RUKA!" shouted Natsu.

"Nat? Why're you so wet? Did you jump into the lake or something?" Mikan saw a golden haired boy emerge from one of the far stalls, a wire brush and bucket in his hands.

"Actually, I did, thanks to a certain someone." He said, mockingly pulling at Mikan's hair.

"Ow, Natsu! It's not like I asked you to help me, I wasn't even in any trouble!" she protested.

"This is Sakura, I met her half an hour ago." explained Natsu.

"Oh. Sakura, I'm Ruka, the stable-master." he looked at Mikan curiously.

"Aren't you a little young to be a stable-master?" asked Mikan. Ruka shrugged.

"I'm just really good with animals."

"Anyways, Ruka," interrupted Natsu, "Sakura needs a job and a place to stay and she _says_ she's good with animals. So just say she's your sister and let her be your assistant."

"You can't just ask him to do that, Natsu!" hissed Mikan. "I told you that I'd find work myself. Sorry for interrupting your work, Ruka."

"Ignore her, Ruka. So, where does she stay?"

"Sakura, you can stay in one of the spare rooms behind the stable."

"Really? I don't want to be a bother or anything."

"It's fine, you can help me take care of the geese; I usually don't have enough time for them."

"Okay, now that that's settled, I'm going back to the palace." said Natsu, wringing some of the water out of his shirt.

"Wait, it's not like I've accepted yet!"

"Do you have any better job offers?"

"No…"

"Then what are you complaining about? It's okay to accept help sometimes." Mikan was silent for a moment before sighing.

"I guess I have no choice."

"Took you a while to figure that out." Mikan rolled her eyes and, ignoring him, walked over to one of the horses. Natsu watched her in the firelight. She seemed comfortable, whispering to the horse as she brushed its fur.

"Nat," said Ruka quietly, "You're engaged, you're fiancé is right now in the palace wondering where you are."

"Sakura's just a friend, it's not like I'm in love with her."

"I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Well I don't." said Natsu before walking off into the coming night.

* * *

I hope you liked it, please review, because I like this story and think it deserves more than some of my other ones, but that doesn't seem to be happening. Ah well, I always did like fantasy a bit too much :)


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry to declare that after over a year on FFN, I have decided to **RESIGN** due to several reasons.

The upcoming school year will place an extraordinary strain on me due to it being my final year, I would like to focus on my studies.

In addition, writing fanfiction used to relax me, but now I feel as if it is only stressing me out.

I'm really very sorry, I had hoped to at least finish my stories, but it looks like they'll remain incomplete.

Tomorrow I'll be deleting all of my stories.

In addition to that, I must apologise for pulling such a horrible prank; it's not even april fools day.

I seriously just couldn't help myself, it's the prankster within me :)

No, I'm not quitting, I was just pulling your legs :p

So please stop throwing decomposed and mouldy tomatoes at me

~Winter's Melody

**Thank you to all of the insanely awesome reviewers, who made my day ^^ Seriously, reviewers are probably the best people in the world!**

Evermore888

Violet spirit

DiamondFlower1998

Emmoria

bunnyjumps (x2)

IllutiaDark

natsumeslover (x2)

j3ssicalim

CrimsonxHazel

22-green-fire-balls

Some of you are probably ready to murder me now, but oh well ^^

Well, here's the chapter, and in case anyone didn't get it, I'm not quitting, just kidding around :D

* * *

The Usurper

**Chapter 5**

Mikan let out a low growl of frustration. The geese simply refused to go where she wanted them to go, and her arms were starting to ache from waving around her sticks. At last she gave up and let them wonder around the lake at leisure. She lay on the ground and looked up at the sky. It was blue and sunny; the only trace of clouds a white wisp on the horizon. Mikan had been shocked to see the weather when she woke up; just yesterday the sky had been an endless canopy of stormy grey.

"Ruka, the geese aren't listening to me!" she complained when the golden haired boy came back with the said geese trailing behind him.

"They're just a little excited because they haven't been out in a while." He knelt down and started to stroke the largest one. It leaned in to his touch, eyes half-closed. Mikan was sure that if she had tried the same thing she would be attacked. "Don't worry about herding them so much, just try and keep an eye on them. Eventually they'll get used to you."

"If you say so…" trailed off Mikan, doubtful.

"It'll be fine, if there's any trouble just call me."

"Alright." she relented, then became suddenly enthusiastic, "I'll protect them with my life!"

Ruka looked alarmed at her overly gallant statement. "Really, Sakura, that won't be necessary."

"No. It is. All I've been doing is complaining complaining complaining! Here I am, with a brilliant job and a place to stay and I'm just giving up before I've even started. It's pathetic." At the last words Mikan's voice softened, and she lowered her downcast eyes. Ruka probably would've looked more comfortable with a burning stick shoved down his throat.

"Ummm…Sakura…I'll just be going now. If there's any trouble just call me." he stuttered before fleeing the scene to escape the distraught damsel.

Mikan watched, surprised as he walked off, then started to giggle. She flopped back down to ground and smiled as the gentle breeze played across her face. She felt calm. Even though her family and all of friends were leagues away. Even though she had been betrayed by her best friend. Even though the threat of death hung over her head. She was no longer Mikan, the princess of the Water Kingdom. She was no one, she was invisible.

Perhaps she could live like this: freely.

Her eyes snapped open as she heard the distraught cry of one of the geese. She looked around frantically trying to locate the goose. Her eyes widened as she noticed the water frothing in the centre of the lake. The goose was struggling against an unseen force that was dragging it down. Mikan sprinted towards the lake and frantically waded through the muddy banks. The song was drifting over the water again, but this time it was a cruel melody, as terrible as it was great. She was ankle deep. She was knee deep, she was waist deep. But this time she didn't stop. She started to swim, powerfully propelling herself through the murky water. She had to save the goose, she had promised.

'_Mikan! Are you trying to kill yourself? That lake is dangerous!'_

'_Arrow, I have to save that stupid duck! It's my _job_!'_

'_STOP, you don't know what you're doing!' _Mikan ignored him and pushed forward to the centre of the lake. She was shoulder deep. She was chin deep.

'_I'm not turning back now!' _She was too deep.

She could see the goose clearly. By now it was starting to lose the war, still struggling to no avail. The lake gave a powerful, swirling surge and the goose went under. Mikan cried out, trying to locate the goose under the pulsating waves. She forced her muscles on, stretching them to well past their limit. She was nearly there, just a few metres more…

Natsu watched her powerful stroke from the lake shore. He was impressed; not even he could swim that well. She was approaching the centre of the lake, nearing the drowning water-goose. Who had even heard of a water goose _drowning_? He laughed, amused at the thought, but his laugh died in his throat. His eyes passed over the lake. It was perfectly calm. There was nothing moving.

"SAKURA!" he called out, frantically searching for a sign of movement, for just a slight disturbance. There was nothing. Only the slight strains of distant music floating over the deathly still lake.

It was cold. Mikan could feel the water dragging her down, pushing against her from above and pulling her downwards from below. She opened her eyes, but could see nothing of her surroundings due to the thousands of tiny air bubbles rising to escape the turbulent water. She tightened her grip around the goose in her arms. Both goose and girl were perfectly still as the wavering light of the morning sun started to fade into the distance. She had never felt so helpless in her life. No matter how hard she had struggled, freeing herself was impossible, like trying to defy gravity. Death, thought Mikan, sure is peaceful. Once you just accept it, and accept that nothing can be done about it, it's not so hard. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the sharp pain of water entering her lungs. But it never came. Instead came the strange sensation of lake water flooding her body, making its way through her veins. It was as if her body was being filled with liquid elation. She suddenly felt so much more alive; it felt like she was finally waking up from a muffled dream.

Mikan gave a tentative kick and shot upwards. She wasn't simply displacing the water; she was commanding it. It only took a few kicks more for her head to break the surface of the lake. The bright sun made her squint as she looked around. Mikan yelped as she heard a startled squawk from the water goose and felt its claws scrabbling against her arms, struggling to free itself. When she loosened her arms she saw it skid, half swimming half flying, across the water surface towards the banks. Mikan furrowed her eyebrows, thinking about what she had just done. The water had seemed to obey her every thought, as if it were under her command. Even now the water calmly lapped at her.

"Sakura!" Mikan looked over at the dark haired figure swimming towards her. She didn't know why, but she felt anxious.

"Stop, Natsu! Go back!" she called out, but he didn't listen. The water started to grow rough, even with Mikan trying to calm it. She would be fine, but Natsu was starting to struggle. As the waves started to violently crash over his head, she began to swim towards him. It was déjà vu, first the goose and now Natsu. She dived down into the depths of the lake, water streaming around her. She could see him to her right and she started to propel herself towards the limp figure. His skin was the ghostly colour of porcelain and his hair danced in the swirling current like strands woven from shadows. She grabbed his cold arm and towed him to the banks.

Mikan grabbed his wrist in her hands and tried to feel for a pulse. She breathed out, relieved, when she felt a soft fluttering under her fingers. His eyes were still closed, but at he was alive. Mikan had no idea what to do next, maybe wait for him to get up on his own?

'_Arrow, what do I do now?'_

'_What?'_

'_There's a guy who almost drowned, and he has a pulse but he's not moving!'_

'_Calm down, is he breathing?' _At this Mikan placed her hand in front of Natsu's mouth and felt for the slight draft of his breath. It wasn't there.

'_Arrow! He's not breathing! What do I do? What if he dies?'_

'_Take a deep breath, there's an emergency procedure called CPR, and...Mikan!' _Mikan was too far gone to listen to reason, and in her panic decided on the best course of action by herself.

"NATSU! Wake up!" She shouted in his ear, then slapped him, hoping to elicit some response. She waited, holding her breath, for a reaction. Slowly, Natsu's lids opened, revealing his eyes like glowing embers. He sat up and started to cough up water.

'_It actually worked.' _observed an amused Arrow.

"You...are an idiot." Natsu managed to gasp between bouts of coughing. "I almost drown and the only thing you can think of is to slap me?"

"It worked!" exclaimed Mikan defensively.

"Haven't you heard of CPR?"

"What's that?" asked Mikan, forehead furrowed.

"Do you want me to show you?" Natsu smirked, before suddenly turning a violent shade of magenta.

"What's wrong Natsu? You're turning red." Mikan laid her hand on his forehead to gauge his temperature. "Are you sick?" Natsu seemed to be looking everywhere except at her.

"Your shirt...it's see-through..." Mikan looked down and realised that her previously white shirt was, indeed, see-through.

"Turn around, pervert! NOW!" she ordered. He obeyed.

"Do you want me to come back with some towels?"  
"No." Mikan answered a little too quickly.

"I won't see anything if you turn the other way."

"NO! LEAVE, NOW!" Mikan shouted, adding quietly, "Don't come back, please." Natsu turned around, shocked to hear instead of anger, panic in her voice. Her face was white as a sheet, and there were tears of terror in her eyes. Natsu placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Sakura, what's the matter?" Mikan just shook her head and pushed him away.

"I just feel like staying outside a while longer." she said, slowly backing away from him. He briefly wondered why she wouldn't turn her back on him.

"You'll get a cold!"

"It's warm, I'll dry out in the sun." At last Natsu shook his head and started to walk back to the stables, giving up. Mikan collapsed to her knees in relief at his receding back. She knew that if he had gotten even the slightest glimpse of her back, he would see it. A tattoo in the shape of a rearing horse. She realised that she was wrong when she thought she could live freely. She would never be free so long as she had to lie to her friends.

'_Arrow?'_

'_Mikan.'_

_I'm sorry.' _There was no need to explain herself, Arrow would always understand.

'_I am too.'

* * *

_

And so the story starts to turn a little darker...

Give this lovely story the reviews it deserves (although the author probably doesn't deserve any due to the stunt she pulled earlier)


End file.
